english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Oliver
Rafael Antonio "Tony" Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Durarara!! (2011) - Billiard Player B (ep16), Man C (ep5), Patron#1 (ep7), Punk (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep7), Truck Driver (ep7), Yellow Scarf Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Man in Crowd#4 (ep1), Rio's Father (ep1), Seitaro Yagiri (eps1, 6), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fisher (ep5), Mess of Pinion (ep9), Worm, Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Akamatsu, Gyosai Kawanabe (ep13), Ichino's Colleague *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adjutant (ep1), Balinbow, Jamo-go (ep4), Narration, Tetukan *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Agon (ep16), Amori, Beans, Crewman D (ep1), Islander B (ep1), Man C (ep2) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Mechanic A (ep5), Team Edgeraid Coach (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Operator (ep2), Pilot (ep3), Politician (ep2), SP (ep2), Trainee 3 (ep1) *K-On! (2011) - Assistant (ep14), Customer (ep13), Man (ep6), Saito (ep10), Sawako's Love Interest (ep5), Scary Man (ep1), Store Clerk (ep2), Teacher (ep5), Trash Collection Announcement (ep12), Yui's Father (ep7) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep58), Customer A (ep18), Detective A (ep48), Doctor (ep8), Doctor (ep36), Driver (ep56), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Host (ep67), Japanese Dignitary (ep35), Man (ep70), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2015) - Minato Namikaze, Allied Ninja (ep284), Man (ep193), Sekiei (ep192) *One Punch Man (2016) - The Paradisers (ep4) *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Sigurd *Wolverine (2011) - Juoh Kurohagi, Thug (ep8) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hap *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Teacher *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Minato Namikaze Video Games 'Video Games' *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Apex 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Altair, Artisan *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cai Mao, Cao Hong, Cao Zhen, Fan Neng, Guo Si, Jiang Qin, Liu Chan, Liu Han, Sun Shao, Wen Pin, Xu Sheng, Yang Feng, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang Yi, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Wu, Cheng Wu, Dong Heng, Fu Shi Ren, Ji Ling, Jian Yong, Meng You, Sun Shao, Yang Fu, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Izawa *Kessen II (2001) - Fa Zheng *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Panicked Man, Soldier *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Tony, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (36) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. Category:American Voice Actors